This invention relates to fuel injection systems for internal combustion engines with an injection pump having several high-pressure outlets and, more particularly, to a fuel injection system which is arranged to eliminate differences between the quantities of fuel delivered to the various injection valves.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 20 43 914 discloses a fuel injection apparatus having a pressure regulator, which consists of a piston working against a spring. This prior art apparatus adjusts, depending on the pressure, the injection quantity, which is the amount of fuel delivered to injection valves, by redirecting a portion of the fuel to a fuel container. However, this prior art apparatus does not coordinate the adjustment of the injection quantity with the individual high-pressure outlets of an injection pump.